Why do we always get screwed like this!
by Tiger Of The Mist
Summary: Elie and Haru are lost. In the cold. Alone. Without a map. Could this get any worse! R&R [Elie x Haru. Fluffyness and lemon later!]
1. Frozen Hell

Disclaimer- If I owned Rave master…..I'd be rich…….o.o

Chapter 1

'Frozen Hell'

This story takes place on a perfect day. The sky was clear and there was a beautiful colorful sunset. Paradise?…….Nope. Not really. Actually that's where they wanted to be. Some where not so FUCKING COLD!

They were actually in an artic region. Damn cold. Freeze your balls off cold. THAT kind of cold.

Musica had run off to the next town, his eyes on a pretty lady, leaving Elie and Haru to find the way themselves. Through the cold, snowy forest. Thanks Musica.

Griff and Plue followed him, for he had the backpack full of food. And candy. So Elie and Haru…..alone.

So thus they came to be in the cold forest. WITH NO FUCKING MAP!

-

Elie coughed. Her breath was a mist on the cold air. "Where are we Haru?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"You expect ME to know! You said to go this way!"

Elie pouted. "No. I said go the other way."

Haru rolled his eyes. "YOU SAID TAKE THE RIGHT PATH!"

"I said the left." Elie stated mater-of-factily.

Haru groaned but said nothing. No use wasting breath.

They walked slowly, Elie's cough becoming worse. She walked behind Haru hanging on to the back of his shirt time to time as she coughed.

"I'm so cold" she whined.

Haru glanced at her outfit. "You're the one who refused to wear a coat." He pointed out.

"I…." Elie was unable to finish due to her coughing fit.

Haru looked at her kindly and removed his jacket, placing it on her back.

"We should stop for the night" He said.

Elie nodded, coughing again.

Haru looked around at the trees. No use with trees. He looked across the meadow they stood at and up a slight cliff, seeing a small cave.

He shoved Elie a bit. "Luck's on our side tonight. Look. A cave up there." He said happily. It was better then the moss covered floor they slept on last night.

Elie smiled, her coughing gone. For the moment.

"It's warm there!" she yelled, starting to run across the meadow.

Haru started to follow then stopped upon hearing a slight crinkling noise.

"ELIE! WAIT!" he yelled urgently.

Elie turned around and smiled, still running.

"Come on! I'll race you there!" she cried happily.

"ELIE! THIS IS NOT A-"

CRACK

Haru gasped. Elie had fallen through the "meadow" which turned out to be a snow covered lake.

Spluttering, the girl surfaced. "Haru!"

Making his way carefully across the ice's strongest points without incident, the Rave Master reached a hand toward her.

Elie grasped it with all her strength, and Haru managed to pull her out of the water.

Looking at her in worry, Haru was alarmed to find that her hair was already nearly frozen solid.

Without a second thought, Haru picked up Elie and carefully made his way across the ice. It cracked angrily, but none completely shattered underneath the weight.

Upon reaching the cave, he set down the semi-conscious Elie.

"Take off your clothes."

THWACK

Wrong thing to say. Elie growled weakly and muttered, "Pervert…"

Haru blushed crimson. "That's not what I meant!"

Haru pulled off this shirt, revealing his well built chest and handed it to her.

Elie raised an eyebrow.

"Here. Take off your wet clothes and put that on. If you stay in what you're wearing now, you'll die. If you're worried about me peeking- which you rightfully should be- I'm going to find wood. I'll be back as soon as I find a good amount." He stated standing.

Elie looked at the shirt and smiled weakly. Haru seemed to care about her. A lot.

Haru unbuckled his panted and pulled them down, leaving him standing in his blue boxers.

Elie looked at him completely confused.

"What the-"

But Haru cut her off, his face bright red.

"You need to be warm. It will be big but put it on. I'm going to find something to start a fire." Haru said, embarrassed.

"Your going in the woods in your boxers?" Elie asked blushing at the sight of Haru.

"Who's going to peek at me? The squirrels? " Haru said heading out of the cave.

"Perverted beavers?" Elie said as he left, weakly.

She sighed and pulled her shirt off, replacing it with Haru's. She repeated this with her pants and his jeans.

She sat, slightly warmer wondering if Haru was cold. And waiting.

-

Haru walked swiftly, picking up random twigs as he went.

He had found some flint, so that was good but he needed wood.

He sighed, shivering thinking of Elie.

Suddenly the picture of Elie in wet, **tight** cloths came into his mind.

He blushed, pushing the thought away.

"Bad images" he muttered.

Picking up another stray twig, he tried to recall all of what he knew about hypothermia.

Which wasn't much.

Keep the victim as warm as possible. Elevate head. Or was it feet…? He sighed, shaking his head. Haru suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, remembering something.

'The victim could suffer heart failure if the chest area became cold enough that the blood would rush too quickly.'

He couldn't remember the details, but the thought of Elie having a heart attack sent chills up his spine.

Grabbing a final piece of wood, he swiftly ran back to the cave, fearing the worst.

"- Wasn't to bad was it? Well RR please. Flames welcome! O.O Though for no reason is weird….."

I love boxers. Yep. Any guy in boxers ages 13-28 is good for me. O.o Legolas counts as well…….

-Tiger-


	2. Lost In Feelings

Disclaimer- ' You can all hurt me now. xD But I updated! .' So maybe it was a few months….BUT I DID! Anyways, I'll be on more because it's SUMMER! YAY! –jumps in pool- I don't own Haru but I wish I did….I would make him wear a tutu! xD Back to the story. x-o

* * *

"Lost in Feelings"

As Haru bolted through the woods, dodging logs and braches that stood in his way, he could only think of Elie's dead cold body, lying sweetly next to fire.

He tried desperately to shack the image but all his mind was on was Elie.

He felt his stomach turn inside out as he saw the cave in view.

'She can't……' his head yelled as he got closer.

As he entered the cave his heart almost stopped.

There she was. Her soft body lay next to the fire as he had seen in his mind. Her hair covered her face softly. The light reflected off of her skin.

"ELIE!"

Haru screamed running and kneeling next to her limp body.

"ELIE! WAKE UP!"

He screamed, pulling her head onto his lap.

Her head lay limp in his lap.

He felt her pulse. It took him a second to determine which heart was hers. Because he heard his own beating in his head.

But sure enough it was beating. Slowly.

"Elie!"

He yelled again, trying desperately to reach her. His hands shock violently. His mouth was dry as he held her.

'Keep the victim warm. Especially near their chest….' He recalled. He slouched next to her and lay down beside her.

"Hold on Elie…" he whispered into her ear softly.

He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her back. He laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled close to her. She was nearer the fire, but he was fine. It wasn't that cold.

He wasn't only keeping Elie warm, Elie was keeping him warm as well.

As he held her, he felt her shift against his body.

A chill ran up his spine and he blushed and he felt himself harden.

'Damint!' He yelled in his head, gulping.

He had to keep his hormones under control. This wasn't the time. Not when it was cold and Elie was half dead.

But his body sent a feeling through him. He couldn't explain it. It was just there. It made him breath deeply and he felt warmth spread through him.

'What the hell…..?' He thought again, wildly trying not to do anything stupid that would hurt Elie.

But his hardened member wanted Elie and all he could think of was him and her…..and a bed….

"NO." He told himself. He closed his eyes and held Elie close.

"We'll be okay….." he whispered, trying to convince himself.

As he dosed off to sleep, the sun became to set in the distance.

Before he fell into his dreams his mind thought one final time.

'What is this……….feeling…..?'

* * *

Go ahead and flame me. xD It sucked! Anyways, I am going to make this a mature fic. '' So look forward to some lemon-y-ish stuff soon. Please Read and Review! Thanks!

Tiger-


	3. Awake Beauty

Tiger- O-O

Haru- I believe they are going to kill you….

Tiger- O-O

Elie- I agree with Haru-kun…..

Tiger- 162 reviews! Gomen! I will update often! I didn't know my story was that interesting! O-O

Elie- -whacks Tiger with frying pan- JUST WRITE THE CHAPTER DOPE!

Tiger- YES MASTER! X-x

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Awake Beauty'

The morning haze lifted as the sun began to rise. A ray played sweetly across her still face, making her skin glow slightly. As the light moved its way up from her lips to her eyes, an awkward eye wrinkled to close off the light.

'Morning already?' thought the girl silently.

She began to shift to get the light away from her closed lids. Yet upon doing so she felt something against her. No, not something. Someone.

Elie's eyes snapped open. She found herself face to face with a sleeping Haru.

'What….?'

She was suddenly enlightened with a recap of the night before. The water. The cold. The almost naked Haru.

Whom at the moment had his arms around her in a soft sleepy embrace.

The question in her mind was why he was holding her to him. They hadn't done anything……had they? Elie's mind raced. No, she would remember it if they did.

So why were his strong arms wrapped around her? Why was she snuggled into his chest? Most importantly why hadn't she shoved him away?

Elie's mind snapped. This was Haru, for crying out loud! What gave him the idea he could hold her!

Her hands flew to his chest and pushed against him, freeing her from his grasp. She moved away from him, anger filling her eyes.

'How dare he!'

THUD

A rock had smacked against the rave master's chest, effectively knocking the breath out of him and waking him up.

After regaining his breath Haru cursed.

"Arg! Ow! What was that for!" he yelped holding his chest protectively.

Elie's breathe quickened.

"Why were you holding me, pervert!" she demanded.

Haru slowly sat up.

"You were going to die….." he muttered looking at Elie through softened eyes.

"I'm sure! You just wanted to grope me!" she yelled narrowing her eyes.

Haru shook his head. "You were cold! I was holding you to create warmth! Body heat, you idiot!"

Elie stopped. Body heat? It made sense.

"What…?"

"You had hypothermia. I had to keep you warm. We didn't have and blankets. I used the next best thing." He mumbled rubbing his bruise mark across his chest. 'Geez, Elie.' He thought.

Elie's face softened. 'He was just looking out for me….'

Haru took a deep breath.

"I forgive you. Hungry?" he asked standing. He loved the look of desperation she shot him. It made him feel important. He felt like her protector.

"I'll go find something to eat." He muttered yawning and stretching.

Elie nodded and watched his muscles tense. 'Wow…..he is really built…' she thought.

"I'll fix up the fire again. Your job is to sit next to it and keep warm until I get back. Understood?"

Any other time Elie would have yelled at him for ordering her around, but she just nodded in response. She owned him, and she knew it.

Haru nodded back and took a few sticks and threw them in the fire. He worked on the fire until it was strong enough to last a little while. He stood, grabbed his sword, and leaned down next to Elie.

"I'll be back. Don't go to sleep, stay by the fire and keep warm." He stated.

Elie nodded again slowly, staring at the crackling fire.

Haru smiled and leaned closer to her face. His lips passed over her cheek softly before he got to his feet.

Elie's eyes widened and she stole her glance away from the fire to land on Haru.

He just smiled and nodded to her secretly. He turned and walked slowly out of the cave, leaving Elie sitting there bewildered.

Haru smirked as he walked.

'Heh. I am man, here me ROAR!' he thought wickedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must thank everyone for reviewing! I feel like such a jerk at leaving you all hanging!

I will update. I actually love how this is going. D

Again I apologize. I never meant to leave you all here wondering what would happen. Gomen!

Don't worry, lemon is coming up soon. Eh, hopefully. I hope this chapter was long enough for your tastes. 3 Gomen and review! Thanks!

Tiger


End file.
